1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security and remote monitoring systems, and more particularly to a monitoring system for use as a security system for detecting and identifying biological, chemical, DNA and radioactive hazardous materials within carrier receptacles and carrier vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Current attempts at providing hazardous material detection within a delivery system are limited to chemical detection systems located at carrier facilities. New attempts at launching chemical detection systems are focused on the mail, cargo, and package sorting machines where the chemical or biological contaminants are dislodged and disseminated across the sorting facility and numerous packages. The resulting action when a contaminant is detected is typically the closure of the facility. The source of the contaminated mail, cargo or packages and the carrier personnel that delivered the contaminated materials are not identified by these systems. The carrier personnel within the sorting facilities are protected by evacuating the facility such as when an audible alarm is sounded and/or a visual alarm is visually indicated.
These systems do not provide the field personnel with an alarm to indicate that they have been exposed during mail, cargo or package pickup and delivery. The current systems do not prevent contaminants from entering the carrier facility and do not protect the carrier facility or carrier assets. The closure of a carrier facility is a very costly event. Postal facilities closed by the Anthrax contamination of 2001 are not expected to be re-opened for an extended period of time.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a monitoring system for use as a security system for detecting and identifying biological, chemical, DNA and radioactive hazardous materials within carrier receptacles and carrier vehicles.